shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Genesis D. Necros/Personality and Relationships
Personality Genesis is usually seen as a very calm and somewhat serious individual. He rarely shows any signs of surprise and also has a somewhat bored look on his face in many of his appearances. He is dark, foreboding, and has great confidence in all of his plans. Genesis is a refined, calm and collected man. He has high ambitious trait to him, Genesis has shown this countless times during his days. Forming several factions and using their members to their full usage. However he is an uncaring man, he doesn’t feel anything to them. He has shown himself time and time again to be incredibly cruel; he had once killed one of his own members that had failed him only once. He relishes in causing pain to others, describing it as the best feeling in the world and has shown a desire to stomp on all those he considers beneath him. Genesis possesses a level of confidence that borders on arrogance, but he is by no means blinded by it. In fact, he plays on it in such a skillful way that he commonly lulls his foe into a sense of false security before revealing that the entire episode of arrogance was, in fact, a ruse to better enhance his combat position. Genesis has continually shown himself to an exceedingly ruthless warrior, showing no hesitation in killing - often without discrimination against gender or age - and sees the inability to do as a weakness in others. However, he speaks with a poets tongue and a chilling tone. Even though he hates mostly everyone and thinks very little of them, he has respect for only a few people and things. He can see true skills and powers, within a person so he will treat them with the highest respects. Such examples as Demetrius D. Xavier and a few others, so within these certain few he has the up most belief in their abilities. Genesis's true color have shown as well, he is manipulative and can get bored easily. So entertain himself he will use his own devil fruit powers and make his souls take possession of others or object. This has been shown countless time during his times as the leader of the factions he had formed, he had caused up rising because he was bored. Having an encounter with Roronoa Yoro, having been asked as to why he would do such a things. Genesis replied to him, saying that he was just purely bored and wanted to have some fun prefect he was ready to put his plans into actions. Also it seems Genesis has a plan for everything or everyone, he has shown to have set up several plans and predestined events for others. He had done this to several marines, one being Vice-admiral smoker. But grow bored and stopped it, all for his goal to rule the world and be the only king of this world. Relationships Allies Demetrius D. Xavier Genesis had first, from the beginning had seen Demetrius and his crew as a worthy ally. He had seen Demetrius's own leadership skills and his own ways, finding him to be a true god. In recent times Demetrius has found Genesis as a worthy ally as well, seeing the two could be able to help each other in their plans. With Demetrius own abilities and his countless own allies, Genesis having his own powers and his own connections. The two have shown to have a very fruitful relationship, the two respect each other very much. So much that Demetrius has named Genesis one of the children of god and taken Genesis as if he was one of his sons. Recently their fruits have bad off from this alliances, it had seemed that Demetrius had gotten back up on his attack on Jousai down, from Genesis. So two of the worlds greatest powers, having the greatest respect for each other and a great rising threat to the world. The Hakuri Pirates Genesis seems to acknowledge the abilities of the hakuri crew, Genesis seems to speak highly of Tousen and his division, Missy, The Ambrose brothers and many others. These members have the greatest respect for Genesis, mostly because they have allied with him. So the crew treats most of their allies nicely, however there are a few members of the crew that don't seem to trust Genesis. The Star Reader, Ignatius Loyola and Yoshi don't trust this man, they all have agreed to keep this feeling a secret. But they have kept a close eye on Genesis, because they feel as if no one with that kind of power that he has wouldn't really stay an ally forever. Revolutionaries Dragon Genesis had never seen Dragon as a capable leader, since Dragons whole vision seemed to genesis to have a world that some kind of government system was in place. Genesis hated this idea, so this is why he had defected from the Revolutionaries. Kuma During their days together, Kuma had trained Genesis and for that it seemed to have been a bad idea. Under Kuma's training Genesis had increased his own skills ten fold, Kuma had commented that he had felt as Genesis would have become almost and anti-version of several students he had trained, mostly he had claimed that Genesis own training was that of Nova Blades. Kuma stating that they both have seemed to have learned very quickly and both of them have so much potential. Kuma himself had favored the time he had training Nova than Genesis. Hakushin From the first time they met, Genesis hasn't thought of Hakushin as nothing special. Just another simple ant going to be crushed underneath his boot, Hakushin also sees the boy as a young up start. But Hakushin does know of his alliance with Demetrius, so Hakushin figures that Demetrius will betray Genesis and it shall be taken care of. Enemies Roronoa Yoro Genesis and Yoro have had a close and heated rivalry, this had come from their first fight. Yoro had seemed to have gotten sick of Genesis's ways and fought him to free the people he had put under his control. However, Genesis sees Yoro as nothing either often belittling him to the point of almost racism and discrimination. Genesis has defeated Yoro countless time, with his Red Queen blade and Yoro has been wanting to beat Genesis and stab him with his own blade. However, it also believed that since Genesis has attacked Yoro. His younger sister Senshi might be hunting down Genesis as well to get revenge. Marines Genesis is considered a major threat much like Demetrius is among the marines, he himself being a former vice-admiral. Genesis is hated by most and feared by few, during many of the times Marines had battled Genesis and his factions the marines had lost most times. But thanks through a stragety devised by Necrid bagans is how the Marines got the up on Genesis and his second faction. Fleet Admiral Sakazuki Sakazuki and Genesis had had a fight before, however it was shortly interrupted after they began. Genesis had seemed to have wanted to fight him and then it would be the first step in ruling the government. So the two are destined to have a big clash in order to take over the government. Smoker Genesis has also shown to be on bad ground with Smoker, even unknown to Smoker is that he was part of one of Genesis's per-density works. Sending and getting several opponents to go after Smoker and to lead him to Genesis, however Genesis got bored with this idea. So Genesis had gone right to the part were the meet and had revealed these things to Smoker. Originally Smoker had thought of Genesis to be Demetrius, but Genesis replied in saying that he is a whole another force that follows god and that was the apocalypses. Then through this event that he how the government found out that the two had teamed up together. Category:Arctic-Fox Category:Character Subpages